Giant Ball Projection
The power to project massive balls of energy/matter. Sub-power of Oversized Attacks. Advanced variation of Ball Projection. Also Called * Large Ball Projection * Super Energy Ball Projection Capabilities The user is able to create/project larger balls of energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) with various effects. Due to their increased size, the balls have far more destructive potential than usual. Applications *Concussive Force *Matter Creation/Energy Generation Associations * Ball Projection * Charged Attacks * Oversized Attacks * Wave Motion Blast Limitations * Due to the increased size, precision attacks are more difficult. Known Users See also: Sphere of Destruction. Gallery Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) iceball.gif|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) Chakravartin_Super_Ball.gif|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) projects a massive ball of Mantra. Danny energy ball.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) creates a large ball of ectoplasmic energy. WarGreymon_Using_Gaia_Force.png|WarGreymon (Digimon) uses Terra Force to create a massive ball of geothermic energy. BlackWarGreymon_Using_Dark_Gaia_Force.png|BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) uses Terra Destroyer to create a giant ball of negative energy. GokuSpiritBombFrieza02.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) has created several giant variations of the Spirit Bomb, such as the Large Spirit Bomb... Goku's Super Spirit Bomb.gif|...the Super Spirit Bomb... Universal_spirit_bomb.png|...and the super massive Universal Spirit Bomb. Baby Put to Rest - RDBF Throw.PNG|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) creating the Revenge Death Ball Final. The_Black_Power_Ball_after_imprinting_on_Goku's_body.png|After imprinting Goku's power and fighting style, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is able to create a larger variation of his Black Power Ball... Combined_Black_Power_Ball.png|...and by working together with Zamasu, he's able to create an even bigger one. Zamasu's Divine Wrath (Dragon Ball Super).jpg|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) unleashing his Holy Wrath. Ultra_Spirit_Bomb.PNG|Gokule (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2) creating the Ultra Spirit Bomb. FireEnergySphere1(BoG).png|Beerus (Dragon Ball) creates his Sphere of Destruction. 100% Death Ball.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) preparing to throw his 100% Death Ball... File:Robo Frieza Supernova.jpg|...creating his infamous planet-killing Supernova... Golden_Death_Ball2.png|...and his Golden Death Ball. Dbzmovie10_613.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) launching the massive Omega Blaster. Jiraiya's Big Ball Rasengan (Naruto).gif|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Big Ball Rasengan while in Sage Mode. Chōōdama_Rasengan.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Shinju_Bijudama.png|The Shinju (Naruto) creates a massive Tailed Beast Bomb. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Expansive_Truth_Seeking_Ball.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) combines all five elemental nature transformations as well as Yin-Yang Release to create the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball. Momoshiki_Giant_Ball.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) creates a massive ball of chakra. Enel using Raigo to destroy Angel Island.png|Enel (One Piece) using Raigo, a gigantic spherical thundercloud filled with electricity, capable of destroying an entire island. Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Dai enkai.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) creates a giant fireball by using Dai Enkai: Entei. Dark Nova Pokken.jpg|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) prepares the Dark Nova. Necrozma Z-move.jpg|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) charges its Light That Burns the Sky, a giant ball of pure light. Shin_ShiShi_Hokadan.png|Ryoga (Ranma 1/2) launching the city-sized Perfect Lions Roar Shot/Shin Shishi Hokadan. Kuyou_Fireball.jpg|Kuyou (Rosario + Vampire) creating a massive fireball to attack Tsukune. File:GigaSlave.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) casting perfect Giga Slave. Time_Eater_fireball_Console.png|The Time Eater (Sonic Generations) creates a massive fireball. Darkspine Sonic 4.png|Darkspine Sonic (Sonic and the Secret Rings) struggling against Alf Layla wa-Layla's Spirit Blast, a massive energy ball created from the words of the Arabian Nights. Semi-Super Mecha Sonic Ball.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) creates a massive energy ball to destroy Yoshi's Island. Ginnungagap.png|Court Mages (Scrapped Princess) unleashing the island-sized strategic-grade offensive spell, Ginnungagap. Lailah_Fire_Ball.gif|Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) creating a giant fireball. Dioga Teoradomu.gif|Zofis and Koko (Zatch Bell!) can use their strongest spell Dioga Teoradomu to create an enormous ball of explosive energy. File:Dioga_Kofarudon.png|Cherish and Nicole (Zatch Bell!) creating a giant crystal ball with Dioga Kofarudon. Nature ÄRM Antares.png|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) creating a great ball of fire with his ÄRM, Antares. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ball Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Projection Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers